2014 NCAA Division 1 FBS Football season
This is based off of my current ncaa dynasty on NCAA 13, I havent got through the entire season yet so thing my change as far as the post season number 1, Heisman winner, Etc. The 2014 NCAA Division I FBS football season was the highest level of college football competition in the United States organized by the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA). The regular season began on August 27, 2014 and ended on December 13, 2014. The postseason concluded on January 12, 2015 with the inaugural College Football Playoff National Championship game at Mercedes-Benz Superdome. For only the third time in modern football history, no teams finished undefeated. As of week 7 the last undefeated team was beat. This was also the first time since 2007 that the number 1 and 2 teams were defeated in the same week. Rule changes The following rule changes have been made by the NCAA Football Rules Committee for the 2014 season: *Modifying the "targeting" rule enacted for the 2013 season whereby if a targeting ejection is overturned on review, the 15 yard penalty will be overturned as well, unless the foul was committed in conjunction with another foul (such as an above-the-shoulders hit on a quarterback not deemed as targeting, a roughing the passer penalty would still apply). *Targeting definition expanded from "Initiate contact" to "Make forcible contact" and defining that any forcible contact with the crown of the helmet to an opponent is a targeting foul. *Allowing all conferences the option to experiment with eight-man officiating crews. The Big 12 Conference experimented with eight-man officiating crews during the 2013 season. The eighth official is referred to as the "Center Judge", positioned opposite the Referee in the offensive backfield, and wears a "C" on the shirt. In 2014, the Atlantic Coast Conference, Big 10 Conference, Big 12 Conference, the Mountain West Conference, and the American Athletic Conference used eight-official crews. The Southeastern Conference experimented with eight officials in selected games in the 2014 season. The Pac-12 Conference made no plans to implement eight-official crews. The eight-man crews were used in bowl games (including the 2015 College Football Playoff National Championship) if one of the conferences (Big 12, Big 10, ACC, MW, or American) provided a crew for a particular game. Other headlines January 18 - Head coach June Jones was fired from SMU in Abuse allegations. April 27 - UCF Head coach Al Sexton was hired to coach at SMU on a 3 year contract. August 14 - Troy coach Larry Blakeny was fired after the university found out that he let players play even though they did not meet academic standards, on top of this there was sexual abuse claims from 1997. The NCAA also put troy on a bowl ban ending in 2018 for letting players play while not meeting the required gpa. September 15 - Butler had announced its plans to transition over to the FBS level in 2016. Bowl eligibility Bowl eligible teams *Alabama (8-5) *Georgia (11-1) *Notre Dame (11-1) Bowl eligible teams that did not recive a bid *Kentucky (6-6) *Duke (6-6) *Eastern Michigan (6-6) *San Jose State (6-6) *Texas State (6-6) *Troy (7-5)* *UL Monroe (6-6) *Utah State (8-4)